cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
› ‹
\m/}} |- ! style="background:#efefef;" |'Notable Members' ! style="background:#efefef;" | Government Position ! style="background:#efefef;" | Duties |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Ninja R ! style="background:#ffdead;" | President ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Drafts legislation/coordinates elections/diplomat/model of behavior |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Jason8 ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Vice President ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Acts in president's absence/other duties appointed by the president. |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Liberal Extinction ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Internal Affairs ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Masks diplomats/manages alliance roster/ coordinates aid/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Lyon S. Kennedy ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Assists Internal Affairs minister/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Gerald ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Foreign Affairs ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Voice on the CN forums/appoints diplomats/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | General Gabriel ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Assists Foreign Affairs Minister/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Fallin1 ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Defense ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Manages war plans in coordination with the Imperial Guard/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | President Roadkill ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Deputy Minister of Defense ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Assists Defense Minister/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Brian ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Recruitment ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Manages alliance roster/recruits and masks new members on alliance forums/interprets charter positions for recruits/ensures members have proper alliance affiliation listed/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Turnovercrown ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Deputy Minister of Recruitment ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Assists Recruitment Minister/other |} __TOC__ Alliance History Beginnings >_< originally began as two separate alliances; the Imperial Confederacy(IC), also known as Dey See Me Rollin(DSMR), and the JasonRivera.Com Alliance (JRCA) led by Ninja R. After joining forces, the two alliances became the Confederacy of Imperial Alliances (CIA). However, after a short period of time, an alliance-wide vote took place to change this name; >_< was adopted because of its uniqueness and its easiness to remember. >_< is the first alliance whose name consists solely of symbols. Wars >_< brought the public's attention to the Cyber Nations Anti-Rogue Force (CNARF), ultimately bringing it to its end. There have not been any "official" alliance wars as of yet, although a few members have personally decided to be permanent members of the ZI Club. In December 2006, however, >_< began making preparations for what appeared to be the start of the Second Great War. The nation of New Reverie, a red team nation running for a Senate position, began a political campaign lampooning the NPO for so-called "oppression" of non-NPO members and members of the red team. As the conflict escalated, the Initiative was called forth to prepare for battle against LOSS, NAAC, GATO, and LUE. As of December 24, 2006, no outright battles have begun, albeit both sides currently remain on standby status. Treaties >_< currently holds MDPs with FAN. >_< does not believe in the use of NAPs; they are considered useless as it is too easy to back out of them. >_< also had a Mutual Defense Pact with the Organization of Imperial Nations but OIN cancelled it after the anouncement of the World Unity Treaty as a qualification to join the now defunct Northern Defense Front. The Initiative In December 2006, >_< signed the World Unity Treaty, which bound the following alliances in a confederation known as The Initiative: * >_< * CIS * FAN * GOONS * GGA * NPO * NpO * TOP * VE *NoR Alliance Charter Section I: Preamble We, the people of >_<, do hereby form a confederation for protection and advancement of our respected nations. We commit to form a strong brotherhood, and to band together in this precarious Cyberverse with dangerous bad guys in it. Section II: Admission and Secession 1. Admission Any nation will be considered for membership in >_< provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances right now, is a rogue, or a terrorist. All potential new member nations are required to submit an application for admission with the following information: * The name of the nation in CN * The name of the nation's ruler in CN * Default Resources * Any Past Alliances * Where you heard about us Furthermore, once a nation is declared a member of >_< it is forbidden to join any additional alliance under threat of expulsion by the leadership of >_<. 2. Secession and Expulsion from >_< A. Secession Any member wishing to leave >_<, is required to send a message to leadership informing them of their resignation. B. Expulsion Any nation that has broken this charter, and this alliances rules, will be eligible for expulsion. The leadership of the >_< will decide on the course of action with 51% confirmation from the general body, in the case of a rogue transgression, possible military action against the rogue nation is possible. If it is only a minor offense, yet still deserving of expulsion, the nation will be left unharmed. Section III: >_< Leadership 1. Governing Body * President - Runs the alliance. Most powerful position. * Vice President - Also runs the alliance. * Minister of Recruitment - Manges the recruitment of new member nations into >_<. * Deputy Minister of Recruitment - Assists Minister of recruitment. * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Manages relations with other alliances, and handles the diplomacy of >_<. * Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs - Assists Minister of Foreign Affairs * Minister of Defense - Spearheads any military actions taken by >_<, both Defensive and Offensive. * Ministry of Internal Affairs - Handles the problems within >_<, and helps out other ministries with their work inside the >_<. * Deputy Ministry of Internal Affairs - Assists Ministry of Internal Affairs Each ministry spot will have 1 minister. Ministers and Deputy Ministers are elected separately. NOTE: The position of Head Ambassador was also added on January 15, 2007. The Head Ambassador is appointed by the President. The Head Ambassador manages all ambassadors to other alliances. The current Head Ambassador is Chief Savage Man. Section IV: War 1. War declarations All war declarations must be approved by the Commander of >_< Armed Forces, and any of his deputies. In addition to that, Leadership must have at least a 51% approval on the war. 2. Defensive Wars Any alliance, or nation, that attacks any >_< members without reason, under this charter will be required to receive aid or military assitance in his conflict. 3. Members Declaring War >_< members will be allowed to wage war on unaligned nations. However, they will not be required to receive any military or monetary aid in the conflict. Section V: Elections 1. Ministry Elections The Preisdent and Vice President will select candidates they feel will be most suited for the positions, and then the voting will be sent to the general body. The Preisdent and Vice President both hold veto power, and the President's veto holds the most power. Section VI: Charter Amendments Any nation belong to the >_< will be allowed to propose a charter amendment to Leadership. They will then vote on the amendment to see if it belongs in the Charter, or not. Charter Amendment proposals are encouraged, as we would like our charter to remain up to date, and fair to all members of >_<. Voting will last 2 days, and require at least a 70% approval rating to pass. Section VII: Nuclear First Strike Policy The members of >_< realize that nuclear weaponry is beneficial to the organization and support its development. >_< realizes that nuclear weaponry is built to be used and as such allows nuclear retaliation in the event of a conventional rogue attack. In the event of a Declaration of War upon an enemy alliance for just cause, Nuclear First Strikes are authorized. How To Join To join the >_< alliance: 1. Read the >_< charter. 2. Register in the >_< forums here. 3. Fill out and submit the (short) >_< online application here. 4. Behave with honest, professional conduct. >_< provides military protection, monetary aid, advice on playing the game and personal involvement in the alliance if the above conditions are met. See also * Official >_< Website * Official >_< Q&A Thread * Official >_< Membership Recruitment Form ;Offical >_< IRC channel : #>_< : Server — irc.esper.net Category:White team alliances Category:Alliances Category:Defunct alliances >_<